Getting it back
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: "The light chakra is located in the center of the forehead and is blocked by illusion. I think it may be an illusion Lin" Tenzin takes Lin on a spiritual journey, unlocking chakras to see if they can get her bending back.


**Why must Bryke do this to me? Oh well… Inspired by a post on tumblr. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

She lost everything. She lost the only man she ever loved, she lost her mother, she lost her job and she lost her bending to protect that same man's family. They brought her to prison and locked her in a metal cell just to taunt her. She was in there for two days, two days of sulking and doing nothing, before her mother appeared. At first Lin thought she was going crazy. 'I've lost my bending and now I'm losing my mind' She thought. Her mother had reassured her that she wasn't crazy, she was just fine. 'I'm proud of you Lin' She said softly and kissed her daughters forehead before disappearing. 'Don't go' Lin whispered, but she was already gone. Then, Lin escaped, she had no idea how she did it, but she did. She escaped from prison and took down at least eight equalists without her bending. So now? Now she laid on her bed, hiding under the covers, waiting. Waiting for what exactly she didn't know. She was just… waiting.  
"Lin!" Tenzin burst through the door of her bedroom. Well, at least now she knew what it was she was waiting for.

"Hello Tenzin" She murmured. "How're you?" Tenzin ignored her questions.

"Are you alright? What happened? I can't believe you did that! It was amazing! It was-It was- Meelo even declared you his hero! He says you're the greatest earth bender in the world" Lin laughed quietly.

"Is that so? Tell him I think he's a great air bender, probably better than you" Tenzin chuckled.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that" His smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Lin... Did he… Did he take your-"

"Yes" Tenzin wrapped his arms around her. "I… This is the one thing I had that connected me to my mother and now… It's gone"

"It's okay to cry you know" She laughed heartlessly. Her? Cry? Please, she was her mother's daughter, she was tough, with or without bending. She was still a Beifong, she wouldn't cry, not for this. Suddenly, Tenzin released her and he started pacing around her room.

"…What are you doing?" He continued pacing, then he finally looked up and raised his finger.

"Chakras!" He yelled.

"Chuk-what?"

"It's an illusion! Don't you see Lin? It's all an illusion! The light chakra is located in the center of the forehead and is blocked by illusion. Where does Amon place his finger when he takes away bending?"

"…The center of the forhead?" Lin still didn't understand what he meant.

"I think… I think there might be a way to get your bending back. I don't think Amon ever really took it away. I think… I think it just seems that way" Lin brightened.

"You really think I can get it back?"

"I think you can… If you unlock all the chakras. I think you can"

"And what exactly are chakras?"

"Nexuses of metaphysical or biophysical energy within the body"

"…I have no idea what you just said"

"They're like… pools of energy. Your chakras are blocked, so we need to unlock them"

"And… how will we do that?"

"We'll go to the Eastern Air temple and… and I'll explain it when we get there. I've already unlocked them all, so I can help you unlock them too"

"You really think this will work?"

"I hope so…"

A few hours later Lin, Tenzin and Oogi landed on the Eastern Air Temple. Tenzin told Oogi to rest and started walking around with Lin. He brought her to a bunch of pools of water.

"Like I said, they're pools of energy, when a chakra is open, energy is free to flow about the body, energy flow is restricted when a chakra is sealed. I think your light chakra is blocked, so that's why you can't bend"

"So, let's unlock it"

"It doesn't work that way, the chakras must be opened in a specific order, or the energy will not be able to flow"

"So… I have to unlock all of them?"

"Yup"

"Well then… Let's get started" She said and sat down.

"The first step" He started "Begins with this" He handed her a cup of some kind of juice. "Drink up" She took a sip and spit it out immediately.

"Ew! What is that?"

"Onion and banana juice!" He said and took a sip of his own cup. "Yum yum"

**I actually think this is going to happen. And if it doesn't? If Lin doesn't get her bending back… Well, then I'll be in a corner, crying my eyes out.**


End file.
